Back in Time
by ginnyxpotter
Summary: "Well, Scorpius," Rose began with an eye roll, "As Al so kindly pointed out, we aren't in 2022 anymore, we're in 1991."  Rated T for safety.
1. Ancient Magic

**A/N: I really shouldn't start another story but I couldn't resist. :)  
>Chapter One: Ancient Magic<br>Rose's POV**

"…Just because you can't get a boyfriend," the tall blond sixth year Slytherin started muttering under his breath.

"You git, Malfoy!" I screeched back at him, "At least I can win a duel!"

"As if, Weasley," he forced a laugh, "If you're so confident then meet me at midnight in the trophy room, unless you're too scared."

"Of course I'll be there," I said before stalking off.

"Rosie," a voice whined behind me. I slowed down and allowed the black haired boy to catch up with me.

"What, Al?" I snapped.

"Must you fight with Scorpius?" he questioned, "You're both my best friends."

I turned on him, "Must you have such an annoying prat for a friend?" I growled.

"He's not that bad, Rose," he sighed, "If you just got to know him…"

"I'll get to know him tonight," I smirked as I began to walk again.

"Rosie," Al whined again.

"Al, I'm going to my common room, I suggest you go to yours," I said coldly.

"You're both so stubborn," he sighed before turning to go to the Slytherin common room.

"I'm nothing like him!" I yelled after Al before reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady and stating "Pumpkin Pasty," to be granted entrance.

For the rest of the night, I lounged around the common room. I read some books, but had no work to do seeing as it was all done already. Around nine at night, I wandered up to my dorm as to do something else. I changed into my pajamas and laid in my bed until everyone else had gone to bed as well and there were only thirty minutes left until midnight. As I crept out of bed, I heard a stirring in the bed next to mine.

"Where are you going, Rose?" my cousin asked me, flipping her blonde hair as she squinted into the dark.

"Just out to have some fun, Dominique," I said, tying my curly red hair into a pony tail, "Go back to sleep."

She nodded, placing her freckle-less face on her pillow once more. Dom was so lucky to have not inherited the red Weasley hair or freckles. Her hair was always perfectly straight no matter what and the only freckles she had were on her shoulders from being out in the sun during the summer break. I shook my head, a few of my curls falling out of my pony tail and into my face as I did so. I quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt before heading out of the sixth year girl's dormitories.

Once I was in the common room, a sleeping Lily was on the couch near the dying fire. Albus had clearly asked her to try and stop me from going tonight. Well, even if I was a prefect, I wasn't one to step down from a challenge. I quietly exited the common room and made my way to the trophy room. Once I had arrived, Scorpius had yet to show up, so I waited inside the trophy room.

I glanced around at the hundreds of trophies in the room, many of which held names of family members. I had heard many stories, but sometimes my family didn't want to go too in depth and I'm sure there was much more to their stories than what was told or taught in school. What I would give to have such adventures, though.

I sighed as I touched my dad's trophy for special services to the school. 1992, he was only in his second year. I don't have anything like this and I'm in my sixth year. Hell, Malfoy's right, I can't even get a boyfriend. The door creaked open and Malfoy slipped into the room.

"Weasley," he inclined his head towards me, "Surprised you showed."

"Surprised _you _showed up, Malfoy," I snarled, "Let's get this over with so I can get back to bed."

"Scared, Weasley?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You wish," I whispered back at him, and then suddenly we heard footsteps and the wheezing breath of the old caretaker, Filch. I opened my mouth to gasp and Malfoy leapt the distance between us and placed his hand over my mouth.

"Shh," he leaned down and whispered in my ear. I shivered slightly but nodded anyway and he moved his hand, which had been warmer than expected and smelled of spearmint. Before I could even take a breath, his hand was placed on my wrist as he gently pulled me into the shadows of a rather large trophy. The room in the shadows was small but we squeezed in, face to face. He grabbed my other wrist and held both my hands firmly but gently.

We were uncomfortably close and I thanked the Heavens that it was fairly dark so he couldn't see me blushing like a mad woman. I tried to look anywhere but at Malfoy, yet I could feel his gaze on me, as if he were counting all my freckles. I looked at him and was stunned at how good looking he was. Sure, I knew he was handsome but in this light…our eyes met and I quickly looked away, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. This was Malfoy, Rose! I told myself, yet if it was Malfoy, why had my heart rate picked up and why didn't he leave me for Filch to find?

The footsteps stopped right outside the trophy room and without thinking, I buried my face into his chest and, was that my imagination or did his rate pick of too? It's just because he doesn't want to get caught, I told myself. Yet, he pulled me closer to him and abandoned my wrists to wrap his arms around me. Unconsciously and without looking up, I wrapped my arms around his neck as the door creaked open.

"Don't see anybody," Filch wheezed, "Thought I heard voices, I did. Well they can't have gone far, come on, Mrs. Norris."

The door closed slowly yet Malfoy and I did not break from each other. I lifted my head and glanced up at him, being about a head taller than me, he glanced down at me. Then suddenly, was it my mind playing tricks on me or was he leaning down? His lips were almost touching mine before realization hit me and I started remembering that I was with Malfoy and how wrong this was. But then his lips gently captured mine and all those thought left me as I gently kissed him back and realized how great this felt, how _right_ it felt.

Then I remembered that this was Malfoy! I pulled away, blushed, and looked anywhere but his face.

"Ro-," he started to say.

"We should go," I interrupted him, blushing even harder at the fact that he was going to call by my first name, "Before Filch comes back," I finished, glancing up to see him nod. We unwrapped our arms from around each other and I noticed he was blushing too.

We exited the trophy room in silence and started walking down the corridor when we heard footsteps again. Malfoy grabbed my wrist again and pulled me into the nearest broom closet. We only stood there for a minute before the door opened and Al stood there for a second, seeing it was us in the closet and closed the door, plunging the room into darkness once more.

"I can't believe you guys went even though I asked you not to," he said.

"I can't believe you followed us!" Malfoy replied.

The pair continued to argue but I ignored them as I saw something glowing out of the corner of my eye and turned around to see a circle on the wall. It looked as if it had been painted on with some sort of glowing paint. I walked closer felt overwhelmed with a sense of nostalgia. I was tempted to write a year in the circle for some reason, so I touched the glowing circle and the yellow paint was still wet and got on my fingers.

I slowly started to write the year 1991 in the circle and just as I finished writing it I heard Malfoy say, realizing that I wasn't in the argument, "Weasley?"

"What are you doing, Rose?" Al said, now looking at me. Then the glowing was gone and we were plunged into darkness. Suddenly, the room was flooded with light as the door was wrenched open. There stood a girl that looked to be in her seventh year at Hogwarts and she wore the Head Girl badge and was in Ravenclaw robes. I frowned, the Head Girl this year was a Hufflepuff.

"You shouldn't be out after curfew," she began scolding us, "Especially not as first years, you can explore the castle later," she finished, pushing us out of the closet. I frowned, first years? Then I looked at Malfoy and Al and gasped. They were both eleven years old and looked just like they had five years ago. I realized that I must look that way too and upon glancing down, confirmed that. As I glanced back at the two boys, I saw that they were both in Gryffindor robes. That's odd, I thought.

"Sorry," Malfoy, the first to find his voice, pipe up, "we'll go back to our common room right now."

The Head Girl nodded and we started walking up to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's going on?" Al asked.

"We've been sent back in time, back to 1991," I smiled, "Back to our parents' first year at Hogwarts."

"We have to go home," Malfoy said.

"Wha-Why?" my face fell, "Haven't you ever wanted to know what it was like when our parents were our age? Haven't you ever wished for adventures like theirs daily at Hogwarts? Wouldn't it be fascinating to live during the time of the war?"

"Rosie, our parents fought for us to live a safe, free life," Al sighed, "They wouldn't want us to experience what they experienced."

"Al, don't you want to know the stories they tell?" I asked him, "The real stories, not the rubbish they tell us in History of Magic or the things our parents tell us to protect our precious ears. Where's your courage?"

Malfoy snorted, "We're Slytherins, not Gryffindors, Weasley."

"Shh," I said, "We'll have to call each other by our first names because there's only one Potter, four Weasleys, and one Malfoy at Hogwarts right now. And take a look at the robes you're wearing."

The both glanced down and saw the Gryffindor crest over their hearts.

"Something really bad could happen," Al said, still skeptical.

"I promise we can figure out how to get home so that as soon as anything bad happens we can leave," I reasoned with him.

"I think it'll be worth it, Al," Malfoy cut in, "I mean, how many people can say they went through Hogwarts twice or that the second time they got to be with the golden trio and help defeat Voldemort?"

"I guess three people can," Al replied simply. I broke out into a grin and ran forward to hug him. Over his shoulder, I mouthed a quick, "Thank you," to Malfoy, before turning to the portrait of the Fat Lady and saying, "Pumpkin Pasty," only for her to deny me access. Malfoy and Al looked at me.

"The password's different," I frowned.

"Of course it's different; we're thirty years in the past!" Al exclaimed.


	2. 1991

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! The time travel in my story is different than the time travel of a time turner (that's why they change ages and houses and such). Rose, Al, and Scorpius will be back in the 90's for all of the years that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were there. That is all. :) oh and sorry it's short, I wanted to update it because I felt bad about kinda stopping it but I promise to make the next chapter longer! R&R! and I've been forgetting my disclaimer!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own HP (now or in chapter one)<br>Chapter Two: 1991  
>Scorpius' POV<strong>

"How do you not know the password?" I demanded.

"Well, Scorpius," Rose began with an eye roll, "As Al so kindly pointed out, we aren't in 2022 anymore, we're in 1991."

My heart sped up as she called me Scorpius. What was wrong with me lately? I mean sure, Rose was pretty, but she was Weasley. The girl I was supposed to hate, the girl who always just barely beat me, the girl who was my best friend's cousin, the girl who I had kissed recently, the girl who I didn't regret kissing, that I wanted to kiss again.

I looked at her eleven year old self and realized how adorable she was. Her face had a splatter of freckles, mostly on her nose, but elsewhere too. She certainly had less freckles than she had had earlier today when she was sixteen. I couldn't help but smile as I thought and looked at her.

"What?" she asked me, her face flushed as red as her bushy hair. Her hair wasn't curly until about fourth year when she had learned some spells and potions to tame its wildness.

"Nothing," I replied as I shook my head to clear my thoughts, a smile still playing at my lips. Suddenly, a familiar boy came up to us. He had a prefect badge on and looked just like he had when I saw him last summer break while visiting Al at the Burrow.

"What are you three doing?" he demanded.

"Un- Percy!" Rose exclaimed, stopping herself before she called him Uncle Percy, "We forgot the password."

"Oh, well you really shouldn't be out this late," he scolded us, "but since it's your first time, Caput Draconis," he said to the portrait of the fat lady, who nodded and swung open to let us in.

"Thanks, Perce!" Al called as we climbed through the portrait hole and Percy looked confused as to why a first year that he didn't know had just called him Perce.

"It looks exactly the same," Rose grinned. I looked around the empty common room and grinned too, it was almost the complete opposite of the Slytherin common room. Water and fire. This common room was warm unlike the cold dungeons, the fire was dying yet its warmth still radiated around the room.

"We should get to bed," Rose said, "Your dormitory is right over there," she pointed up a spiral staircase. Al and I nodded as she bounced off to the girl's dormitories and we headed towards the boy's.

"What do you think?" Al whispered to me as we found all our things in the dormitory.

"This is weird," I confessed, "and I'm a little nervous to see my dad."

Al nodded, "I'm sure it'll all be fine."

"Yeah," I sighed, laying down to fall asleep, realizing that Al's dad and Rose's dad were sleeping a few beds away (as well as Professor Longbottom) and trying not to imagine what Rose's dad would do if he knew that we had kissed. With that pleasant thought, I drifted off to sleep. My dreams were filled with sixteen year old Rose and I running away together and I woke up early in the morning in a cold sweat.

I shook my head, what was wrong with me lately? Sure, Rose was pretty, but she hated me and I hated her. I don't know what made me kiss her, but it didn't matter because it couldn't happen again. She was a Weasley and I was a Malfoy. It's not like we would, like we could, ever date anyway…not that I wanted to or anything. We were stuck here in 1991 anyway, at the young age of eleven. This shouldn't be any of my concern at the moment.

"Scorp," Al whispered, "You awake?"

"Yeah," I breathed, suddenly realizing how childlike my voice sounded. I sat up saw that the other first years were gone.

"So what happened between you and Rose last night?" Al asked, sitting up, too, "You both seemed pretty flustered."

"Nothing," I blushed, "We didn't have time to duel before Filch showed up so we hid."

"Oh," Al said, eyeing me suspiciously," Never saw anyone blush over nothing," he muttered but I ignored him.

"We should get going," I said, standing up and starting to get dressed. Al begin to get dressed, too, and as soon as we were both dressed, we went down to the common room. Rose was already down there and ready to go, her bushy hair was once again curly and she sat on the couch in front of the fire reading a book. As soon as we walked out of the dorm room, her head jerked up to see who it was.

"Finally," she grumbled as she slammed her book shut, "Let's get down to breakfast. It's the second of September here, so we went to an extra month of school, but it'll be worth it to experience this. I've also been reading up on this type of time travel. It's ancient Egyptian magic, but I can't figure out how to get back," she quickly took a deep breath before finishing, "Let's go eat," she repeated, now smiling.

"I'm sure we'll find a way home," Al said, then received a glare from Rose, "but we'll only leave unless we're really in danger," he added.

I grinned, "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

When we reached the great hall, we sat a few feet away from Rose's dad and Al's dad. Suddenly, Rose's face fell.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Where's my mum?" she said, "Why isn't she sitting with my dad and uncle?"

I spotted her mum sitting alone, a few feet down the table and pointed her out to Rose, who started to look more upset.

"Why's she alone?" Rose whispered. I shrugged but felt bad for Rose and her mother, it was obvious now that although Harry and Ron had instantly become friends, it had taken a little longer for Hermione to fit in here at Hogwarts. None of the history books mentioned this and I wasn't sure how long it would take for them to all become friends, and I was sure Rose was worried about it. It was clear that she was under the impression that they had always been the Golden Trio, as most of our generation was, too.


End file.
